Harry Potter and the Locket of Secrets
by glitterglow
Summary: The wizarding world is in more trouble now than ever before. How will Harry save everyone once and for all? Carries on from book six, HBP spoilers. HPGW, maybe RWHG
1. Hedwig's Last Suprise

A/N: This basically carries on from book six and is my guess at some ofbook seven. In this chapter, you don't find out much and theres not much action but it does get better, honestly. Anyway, hope you like it!

**Harry Potter and the Locket of Secrets**

**Hedwig's Last Suprise**

It was a cool, calm night in July and Hedwig was soaring over the alleyway below, letting the soft breeze ruffle her feathers and sting her amber eyes. She was enjoying every minute of her flight, knowing that tomorrow she would have to return home to her master (a boy with jet black hair and vivid green eyes) for a few weeks at least. She almost wished she didn't have to go back to him. At this, a pang of guilt coursed through her body. She knew he just wanted her to be safe, that he had her best interests at heart but it felt like she had been shut up for months. No wonder he complained to her that he couldn't sleep; she flapped her wings impatiently against the bars of her cage as soon as night fell, trying to tell him that she needed to be let out, she needed to go hunting. And anyway, she had only been gone three days, what was three days compared to the amount of time she had been in her cage? The guilt eased a little.

Feeling much better she flew a little higher as she left the alleyway and entered a small field with a few trees fringing the edges. She would stay in one of those giant redwoods for tomorrow and head home tomorrow night.

In the darkness, something bright caught her eye. She swooped sharply to herleft to get a better view. She saw two people running, weaving their way between the trees. The first, a young looking man, stumbled; his platinum blond hair falling forwards jerkily. The second pulled him up hastily by his arm whispering threats as he did so, a hooked nose just visible in front of a curtain of black, greasy hair.

Hedwig hooted in excitement. She had seen these two before! The first was a student at Hogwarts; he came into the owlrey occasionally to send a letter to his father. The second was a professor there, she was sure of it. What were they doing out so late together? And why were they in such a hurry? She decided to follow them, to see where they went and what they were doing. She stealthily fell lower, low enough to hear what they were saying.

"Come along Draco" whispered the greasy-haired man harshly "the Dark Lord will not thank us if wer are late!"

"I'm trying but it's hard, we've been travelling on foot for three days now. Why can't we use magic?" the young man whined.

"I told you, we are probably being watched so we must try to travel in muggle style as much as possible, therefore not attractingattention. Try not to let it slip through your small mind again!" hissed the second.

"OK OK, no need talk to me like that" mumbled the blond, looking thoroughly annoyed with his travelling partner.

The two kept bickering through the alleyway, past one street then another until they came to stop outside a derelict looking house, curtains drawn and weeds growing through the cracks in the walls.

As they walked up the meandering makeshift path, they took a moment to compose themselves before knocking on the oak wood door three times each. After a few seconds, the door creaked open slowly to reveal a short, stout man with a long pointed nose and pale watery eyes. He stood swaying slightly on the spot,the moonlight picking outhis ruddy cheeks. He eyed them suspiciously. "Draco" he said, nodding to the blond. He nodded back, never taking his eyes off him. The man turned slowly and unsteadily before saying "Snape". He inclined his head slightly, a lookof great dislikeon his face. The hook-nosed man sneered and replied "Wormtail. You know thatwe would like noting better than to stand here andchatto you all night but I believe that someone rather more important than you has requested our presence". Draco smirked and the short man turned redder as he stood aside to let them in, his complexion growing redder as he tripped over the doormat in his haste shut the door.

By this time, Hedwig was intrigued. She had heard her master talk of these people and she had seen glimpses of them but she had never heard them speak. She was interested to see where they went, what they talked about next. When the door was slammed shut, she looked around for an opening; all pretence of hunting forgotten. She had almost given up hope when she spied a window in the front room. On first glance it appeared closed, but a second showed that it was open a crack, just enough to hear what was said in the dingy sitting room. She fluttered onto a low-growing branch of a nearby apple tree, and watched.

"So Wormtail" said Snape silkily "this is what you've done to my house". Broken bottles of fire whisky littered the hearth by the fire, some pushed crudely under the faded armchairand others simply left there. Crumbs flecked the fraying grey-green carpet and lined the cracks between the cushions on the chairs.Empty packets of different shapes and sizes were falling freely from the small waste paper basket by the sofa. To complete the picture, a fairly nasty smell was issuing from a lumpy tea towel in the corner.

"You've certainly notbeen kept here for your housekeeping skills" sneered Snape as he looked pointedly around the room.

Wormtail scowled down at the carpet as he muttered "I didn't know you were coming, I had no time to clean.Andthis time last year I was an assistant, not your personal slave".

"Since this time last year, certain things have changed Wormtail" said Snape, his voiceicy but amused"things which even you cannot escape to acknowledge. For one, I am now a wanted man. You on the other hand, are not, as people are unaware of your present existence". He began to stride across the room to the sofa (running his fingers over the tops of his books as he passed the bookcase and wiping the dust on the inside hem of his robe). "Although people aren't looking for you I daresay it might give the world a nasty shock to find a dead man walking the streets. Therefore, you are of no immediate use to the Dark Lord and so what better way to assist than to make my house look lived in, and so not arousing suspicion from the neighbouring muggles".

He sat down heavily between a moulding sandwich and an empty bottle. He motioned for Draco to do the same who sat somewhat gingerly beside him.

"The Dark Lord will be joining us soon Wormtail so why not make yourself useful and fetch us some drinks" said Snape, gesturing towards the door. Wormtail shuffled out, muttering curses and hexes under his breath as he went. Draco smirked up at Snape, whose lip curled in what some would call a smile.

For a few minutes, the room was quiet except for the occasional agitated slop and slam coming from the kitchen and the steady sound of Snape drumming his fingers on the arm of the threadbare sofa.

Outside, a snowy white owl fidgeted on her branch. She was getting bored of watching two men sitting on a sofa. She could be doing so much more right now, like hunting small, unsuspecting prey for her dinner. Like mice. Like those mice on the ground. Her eyes tracked the small, light brown mice as they tried to drag a large nut into a crevice between the tree-roots unsuccessfully. She watched them for several more moments before pushing against the branch, ready to swoop down and grab one when…CRACK! She spun back towards the window, almost falling off her perch. What was going on? She leaned in close to the window once more, the mice pushed out of her mind as she continued to watch.

A tall, white, skeletal man had appeared in the old armchair, back straight, his red eyes surveying the room coldly. He oozed authority. As though burnt, the two on the sofa fell to the floor withtheir heads bowed.

"My Lord, welcome to my humble abode" said Snape in a voice almost as greasy as his hair. He subtly elbowed Draco who had turned a pale green, and he let out a strangled whimper in greeting. The pale man in the armchair moved his hand up slightly and the two on the floor moved back to the sofa.

"Master" started Snape "you ordered that we came here immediately after we left Hogwarts to report the situation. I am pleased to say that the Dark Mark flies high above the school. It lit the rooftop where Dumbledore and Potter landed upon returning to the school from a flight, most probably to the Ministry. Dumbledore was killed within minutes of landing. Unfortunately, we could only find Potter's broom but we know he was there, we know he escaped and we know he's at his aunt and uncle's now. To make sure we always know where he is and what he's doing, it has been arranged for Wormtail – being an animagus - to follow him and to keep you informed". A muffled squeak was heard from behind the door, followed by a loud crash.

"That will be Wormtail, sir" said Snape apologetically. "He still retains his old habit of listening in to private conversations". He turned his head to the door and said loudly"throw out the broken glass Wormtail and then make another round of drinks or I will shut you in the attic again". Sounds of sweeping were heard along with vicious muttering, the slam of the front door and then, quiet.

Snape looked back at his master, who ordered him to continue in a voice that made the hairs stand on the back of his neck.

Wormtail slammed the front door behind him, his metal leather clad hand crushing the glass into tiny pieces. "Thinks he can order me around does he? Thinks he's better than me does he? I'm the loyal one. I'm the one who returned to the Dark Lord first! I'll show him, I'll show that greasy prat who's better than who…" He continued to mutter savagely to himself as he reached the large, black dustbin at the top of the path,forcefully threwin the glass and made his way unsteadily back towards the house. He was almost there when he saw something white in the corner of his eye. He turned, and stared. There was an owl, sitting on the low apple branch and staring into the front room, apparently transfixed. 'That's strange' he thought to himself 'owls don't normally do that.' But there was something about the owl that wasn't normal. He crept nearer, his eyes narrowed in concentration. That owl looked familiar, he was sure he'd seen it somewhere before. He remembered the snowy white feathers and the large, amber eyes from his days at the Weasley's. It couldn't be….surely it wasn't …. His eyes widened in drunken comprehension and excitement. "Potter's owl". He rushed back towards the door, half sprinting half stumbling until he crossed the threshold and was in the front room.

"I think I have told all there is to tell, my Lord" said Snape satisfactorily.

The snake-like man nodded and rose, ready to apparate when he turned suddenly towards the other two and said, in a high, cold voice: "there is one matter which you have yet to discuss with me. That is the matter of Albus Dumbledore". He sat back down in the armchair, his red eyes boring into theirs.

"My, my Lord, I have discussed everything with you. Forgive me, but there is nothing left to say" said Snape, apprehension and fear clear on his face and in his voice. "Dumbledore is dead. He was killed on the rooftop of the school and-"

"This you have told me" said the pale man, "what you failed to mention, however, was the fact thatyou killed him instead of Draco". Snape's eyes grew wide and Draco turned paler than normal. Their master surveyed them for a few seconds more, grim satisfaction showing in his eyes. His face stayed cold. "I know you made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy about this time last year. You vowed to finish Draco's task if it was looking likely that he would fail. Needles to say, he did so". Draco's mouth hung open and Snape swallowed loudly before saying, "My Lord, how, how did you know"?

"Narcissa confessed easily under torture" he said, smiling slightly as Draco turned even paler and started shaking. His smile disappeared as he said "did you thinkI would not find out? That you could keep this from me?" Snape mopped his brow hastily with the inside of the inside of his sleeve as he replied "I didn't…I wouldn't….please don't…"

"I will spare you punishment as it turned out you did me a favour; Draco would never have been able to do it. You are free to go." Snape fell hastily to his knees as he threw himself at his master's feet muttering shakily "thank you my Lord, thank you"

"Get up" ordered the man harshly. Snape got up carefully, brushing his sleeves as the other turned to Draco. Addressing him for the first time that evening, he said softly"you, on the other hand, may not". If possible, Draco turned even whiter as he gripped the side of the sofa tightly.

"I gave you a specific task which you failed to complete. This will not go unpunished". He flicked his wand as he said "Crucio" Draco fell off the sofa, screaming as he writhed about on the floor. Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal Wormtail,a triumphant look in his eyes. The man looked at him and lazily flicked his wand. The screaming stopped and was replaced by a heavy panting. "What is it Wormtail"?

"Potter's owl is outside" he said, grinning. The man's cold, harsh eyes filled with glee but he kept his voice controlled as he said "something's been spying".

Hedwig tore her eyes away from the scene and tried to block out the screaming, screaming like she had never heard before. That boy, he was screaming like he was on fire!It stopped as abruptly as it started. Hedwig was shaken, thinking hard about what to do next, whether she should fly home to her master or straight to the ministry.It wasthese men who had planned to and succeded to killAlbusDumbledore.She knew where they were hiding, what they were doing next and she knew that they were going to track her master, possibly kill him.Oh, what should she do?In fact, she was thinking so hard that she failed to notice a small man pointing excitedly her way, four heads turning in her direction. She failed to notice the tall, white, skeletal man walk slowly towards her, taking out his wand as he went. She failed to notice the window opening wide until it was too late. She turned and started to fly away, frantically pumping her wings but the words "Avada Kedavra" were too close to ignore. The last thing she heard was a cold, high pitched laugh.

A/N: There, got the first chapter out of the way. If there are bits that don't make sense pleaselet me know.(I'm editing this quick because the final of BB is about to start. Eugene to win!)I'm starting work on the next one tomorrow.If you didn't like it or liked it or whatever, please let me know andr&r!


	2. Petunia Regrets

**A/N: **Helloooo to the wonderful people who took their time read and review my story; here's your personal thank you bit:

**Eliniel**: I know, it was weird killing Hedwig. But she had to die. Mwa ha ha.

**Clearly Clayr**: Thanks for pointing out the errors for me. I don't know why but my computer is doing this weird thing at the moment where it leaves out spaces, so sorry about that. Also thanks for pointing out the comma/speech marks error, I so didn't realise I was doing it! Im glad you find Hedwig interesting, I didn't know how that part was going to turn out. Reading back some parts do drag on a bit but I can't help myself, I want to write it all down : D

**Anonymous Marauder: **Glad you liked it/ thought it was weird. I am pretty weird so I guess that comes out in my writing lol.

**justawriter: **merci buckets, always cool to have someone say nice things about your work.

**Washdup: **again thanky you for being groovy and here is the next chapter!

**Angelic Evility: **If I was drunk right now I'd go into a long winded speech about how you're my best friend, how even though you hate me for dropping psychology you still find it in your heart to spray me with cleaning products and ultimately how you are a paper throwing freak before falling off my chair. But it's a Sunday afternoon and I'm not so I'll just say thanks a bunch and see you tomorrow. Also UPDATE!

**Rosie W: **I've already mailed you but I thought I'd just say here you're a great author and a helpful reviewer so cheers to you.

**Disclaimer: **(x2, forgot to do it last chapter)I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't cry every time I took money out of the bank.

Ok I'm going to shut up and disappear until the end of the page.

**Chapter Two**

**Petunia Regrets**

Harry sat in his room, reading and re-readingthe notewhile Pig zoomed around his head, happy that he successfully delivered a letter from Ron. Harry waved his hand irritably, trying to shoo Pig back to Hedwig's empty cage. He looked down and sighed, trying to get back on track. The note from Ron read:

_Harry,_

_Alright mate? I know its only been two weeks but you haven't replied to any of my letters. We're kind of worried so Mum and Dad are sending me and Hermione to get you tonight at five. Don't bother geting your stuff ready, we'll help you do it when we get there._

_See you tonight_

_Ron_

Harry wrote, "yeah see you then" on the back of the note, then heaved himself wearily from the chair and called Pig to him. Pig dive bombed onto the table and started pecking his finger impatiently in between hooting excitedly and looking round the room in a way that suggested the tiny owl might have had one too many treats.

Even though he felt like he would never laugh again, he found Pig quite amusing. He shook himself mentally and the empty feeling flooded back. 'Great' he thought, 'I have a hyper owl for company'. He finished tying the letter to Pig's leg with some difficulty, then opened the window and sent him through. As he watched the small owl fly off into the distance, the familiar wave of tiredness washed over him. He flopped down on the same bed that he'd spent the last week lying in - not sleeping – just lying, and he closed his eyes against the tiredness, the nausea, the guilt, the pain, the emptiness, everything he was feeling right then. They were overwhelming him, he screwed his eyes up tight until it really hurt thinking maybe, just maybe, if he wished hard enough then maybe he'd go back to being a baby and he wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore. He pushed himself onto his stomach as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed like that for. All he knew was that suddenly, there was an enormous crack from downstairs followed by an even louder crash and a small, "oof". Harry sat bolt upright, a huge grin spreading across his face. Ron was here.

Still grinning madly he leapt up from his bed and bounced over to his bedroom door. Ron was here! He wasn't alone anymore! And Hermione would be here soon and then the three of them would be together again, laughing and joking like old times- " AAGGGHHH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Harry froze in his tracks as Uncle Vernon's voice filled the building. "Oh no".

Quickly he shot out of his room and leapt down the stairs. How could he have forgotten about the Dursley's? Ron's slightly alarmed voice could be heard trying to explain to Uncle Vernon how he came to be in the living room without opening a window or door when, just as Harry reached the living room, another shattering crack sent Uncle Vernon tumbling to the floor in surprise. Hermione stood just behind Ron, her bushy hair pulled back neatly into a half-ponytail, her brown eyes scanning the room. They finally moved to Harry.

She stood for a moment, apprehension in her eyes as she tried to work out his mood. Harry smiled. Her eyes lit up as she threw herself at him, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. "Harry you've no idea how good it is to see you, I've been so worried! Well everyone has really. I thought you might have done something stupid – you know, after last term everyone was…anyway you're OK, that's all that matters".

Ron grimaced and Harry patted her awkwardly on the back. "I'm fine 'Mione, really I am. You don't need to worry about me, I can handle it, you know that. 'Mione, are you crying?"

Hermione hastily wiped her eyes as she said thickly, "no, no of course not. I'm just so relieved you're OK, I really thought…knowing you…you would…anyway". She gave Harry one last squeeze and turned away to find Ron looking at her with an expression of horror and amusement. She blushed and looked around the room, her eyes resting on the broken vase.

"Harry, do you want me to clear that up for you?" she said, regaining her normal tone although her cheeks remained pink and she made special effort not to catch Ron's eye.

"Err yeah, thanks" said Harry as she moved towards the vase, pulling out her wand as she went. She was almost there when her wand was knocked forcefully from her hand. Harry watched, half scared half amused as Uncle Vernon pulled himself to his feet, the vein in his temple throbbing madly and his teeth bared in a snarl. "DON'T-USE-THAT-TWIG-IN-MY-HOUSE!" he roared, spittle flying and landing in Hermione's face. She wiped her cheeks hurriedly as she tried to explain. "I'm sorry, I-I was just trying to use m-magic to-"

With a war cry Uncle Vernon charged at her, his red face contorted with rage. Hermione uttered a shriek and covered her face with her hands.

Harry thought that he should probably step in and was about to when- "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Uncle Vernon froze, eyes blazing and arms outstretched. Ron lowered his wand. "Blimey Harry, someone needs anger management"

Hermione picked up her wand, then threw her arms round his neck, saying shakily, "Oh Ron, you saved me! Thank you, thank you!" Ron turned red and mumbled, "yeah, it was nothing".

After a few moments she let go and turned on Harry. "Harry, why didn't you tell us how bad it is here? We could have come sooner, we could have told Dumbledore and-" Hermione bit her lip as Harry's face turned stony.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to bring him up. I keep forgetting, it doesn't seem real-"

"Just leave it" said Harry cutting across her sharply. He didn't feel like talking to anyone about Dumbledore ever again. In many ways, his death was proving even harder to deal with than Sirius'.

Hermione looked down at her feet and Ron looked at Harry awkwardly.

"Listen, mate, I know how your feeling-"

"No, you don't" said Harry curtly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry who stood moodily pushing his toe further through the hole in his sock.

"Harry, please," began Hermione but the sound of the front door opening stopped her. "Vernon, we're home. Guess what? Duddykins has the cup! He won the county championships! Of course, I knew he would all along and obviously that nasty little boy he was up against knew too because he told the judge that Duddy had flushed his head down the toilet before the match! As if our little Duddykins would do that! He was obviously trying to get him disqualified…VERNON!

Aunt Petunia had reached the living room and was staring in horror at the oversized-statue that was Uncle Vernon. Dudley pushed past her with his enormous cup, his triumphant smirk sliding off his face as he saw, Harry, Ron and Hermione to be replaced by one of abandoned terror. Ron waved his hand in friendly greeting and said, "Hocus Pocus Dudley". Dudley squealed and pushed himself (with difficulty) behind the sofa, cuddling his precious cup.

Ron snorted, making Dudley squeal again. Hermione glared reproachfully and said, "Ron, I really don't think this the time or the place for that sort of childish behaviour. We've been here five minutes, your Dad said we've only got fifteen before they assume the worst and send aurors. If your parents send them on a wild goose chase they could be chargedwith wasting ministry time.Do you want that?" Without giving him a chance to reply she carried on, "I'm going to go upstairs and pack Harry's things. You had better stay down here with Harry and sort out the mess you made." Leaving Ron gawping after her she made her way over to the door. On the way, she trod on a piece of broken vase that was lying at Aunt Petunia's feet. She winced and waved her wand irritably at it, making it repair itself as it flew back onto the mantelpiece. Harry saw Aunt Petunia's eyes bulge and her cheeks whiten as her hand went to her mouth. Hermione carried on out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "You two hurry up, we've only got ten minutes!"

With that, she ran up the stairs leaving Harry and Ron momentarily shocked at how quickly they'd been left to sort everything out. Ron looked at Harry and said hesitantly, "Err, right, you sort out your Aunt and I'll…erm…oh I'll see to your Uncle"

Harry looked over at Uncle Vernon and understood why Ron was looking rather apprehensive. He glanced at Aunt Petunia, then did a double take. She was staring at him with her shaking hand still over her mouth, breathing heavily. Harry made his way over to her. "Erm, are-are you OK?" She lowered her hand to whisper, "was...was that….you know...magic?" Harry blinked and said, "Err, yeah, s'pose it was"

Aunt Petunia moved closer and whispered quieter still, "can, can you do that too? Can you mend something in a second, just like that? Just wave your wand and it's mended? You can, can't you? And - and I know you saved Dudley last year. You-you could do almost anything with…with _magic_"

"Err" said Harry uncertainly. Aunt Petunia moved even closer until they were just a few inches apart. She pushed his hair out of the way and looked into his eyes. Harry didn't know how to take this so he just stood there, wondering why on earth his Aunt was touching him; let alone looking at him with…remorse?

"You-you do have her eyes, you know" said Aunt Petunia. Harry was shocked; he'd never heard her speak of her sister without looking embarrassed or apologetic a moment after. Now, she looked…well she looked like she was going to cry.

"If you can do so much – could she? I always thought she was a – but maybe I've been – but its too late now, far too late…" She was interrupted by the sound of Dudley's cup smacking Ron on the head. Harry whipped his head round and saw Uncle Vernon sitting on top of Ron, his hands around his throat. He was screaming, "GO ON SON, GET 'IM! THAT'S IT YOU TEACH 'IM A LESSON! COMING INTO MY HOUSE WITH THAT TWIG, THINKS IT MAKES 'IM BETTER THAN US! WE'LL SHOW 'IM BOY, WE'LL SHOW 'IM!"

As if a spell had been broken Aunt Petunia tore her hands away from Harry. She looked at him for a moment longer before hurrying from the room, her white slender hand brushing her eyes. Harry still hadn't quite registered what was going on, so he was rather surprised to feel Ron's hand grasp his ankle as he managed to say, "Harry…help..."

Suddenly, Harry remembered that he and Ron were supposed to be getting ready to leave. He looked at the clock.Five minutes. He rushed over to help Ron, prising Uncle Vernon's fingers off his neck long enough for him to get up and stagger out of the room, trying to avoid Dudley and his cup (which wasn't hard as the cup was so big that Dudley couldn't see where he was aiming). Harry could hear Hermione running down the stairs and knew it was time to leave. He let go of his Uncle and sprinted out to the hall where he found Hermione holding his trunk and Hedwig's cage with one arm and supporting an oxygen starved Ron with the other. She turned and saw him, her expression relieved. "Thank goodness your here Harry; I thought we were going to be late"

Before Harry could voice his concerns about her main priorities, she said, "We're going to apparate so grab my arm"

"But I can appa-"

"Yes but I've passed my test so just grab my arm" she said agitatedly, her eyes flicking to the living room where Uncle Vernon was lumbering to his feet, his expression murderous. Harry decided not to argue and held on to her arm. He braced himself for the uncomfortable sensation of apparation and was sure they were just about to set off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Aunt Petunia, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Harry, I've been so wrong about you and my sister. I saw there was something special, I suppose I was jealous so I never gave her the chance to show me – oh Harry, I just wanted to say that you have so much to cope with for someone so young. You're more special than I know and I'm so sor-"

The last thing Harry saw was his Aunt Petunia smiling at him through her tears, her hand on his shoulder. The next moment he was being compressed in a rubber tube; his eyes pushing against their socketsand hisears feeling like they were going to burst, his lungs were being squashed in his chest all air was gone, he had to breathe he had to breathe he had to-",

Harry's knees cracked painfully as he landed on the flagstone floor. He gulped in lungfuls of air, barely hearing a voice from somewhere above him saying, "Harry, Ron Hermionethank goodness you're safe!What took you so long? We thought you'd only be five minutes, ten at the most. We were on the point of sending the aurors in, although we would have faced charges if you'd been safe but one can never be too careful and afine is a small price to pay for your safety -oh my goodness Ron, what happened to your neck? It's all purple! Sit down dear, sit down, I can't understand a word your saying. I'll just get your father. ARTHUR! ARTHUR THEY'RE HERE! Hermione dear, would you get me that book there…yes that's the one. It's got everything you need on bruises and it looks like Ron needs some attention. ARTHUR!"

Harry heard footsteps and a second later he was lifted up and onto a chair. Arthur Weasley grinned down at him. "Hello Harry, good to see you in one piece! We were getting worried though; it took them ages to get you. Although I suppose you had to get your trunk packed and say goodbye…Harry, are you alright?

Harry was looking around the room, drinking in the familiar sights of the Weasley kitchen. The potatoes peeling themselves in the sink, the pictures waving cheerily from their frames, the Weasley's family clock (although the hands still pointed to 'mortal peril'), Mrs. Weasley fussing over Ron with Hermione pacing behind her muttering about 'madmen' and 'lunatics'. Harry finally turned his gaze back onto Mr. Weasley's tired, troubled face and grinned. "Yeah Mr. Weasley, I'm fine".

**A/N: **Wow that took ages (I forgot the A/N)

I got my GCSE results on August 25th and they were actually pretty groovy. I got two As, five Bs and three Cs so yay for me! Although they are rubbish compared to my friend who got all As and As apart from one B (but she is very brainy).

Please sign the guest book on your way out, thank you!


End file.
